1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism and, more particularly, to a driving mechanism for a massaging device, such as a massaging chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging device for a massaging chair or bed comprises two swinging members that are deflected in a sector shape to perform a massaging effect, and a link connected to the two swinging members to move the two swinging members upward and downward. The two swinging members are driven by a driving device so as to swing in the same direction or in the opposite direction to provide a massaging effect to the user. However, the two swinging members are driven to swing in the same direction or in the opposite direction, so that the massaging device only has a single massaging action, thereby limiting the massaging effect to the user.